


Perfect

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Prompt fill on Tumblr.Peter is so eager to please Tony, like he practically builds his worth off of his ability to please everyone else. So when Tony gives him an order in the bedroom, and Peter realizes he can’t do it and safewords out or messes it up, it really affects him.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Full tumblr prompt:  
> Hear me out... Peter is so eager to please Tony, like he practically builds his worth off of his ability to please everyone else. So when Tony gives him an order in the bedroom, and Peter realizes he can’t do it and safewords out or messes it up, it really affects him. Like he just... breaks. Like the idea that he failed Tony/made him disappointed just wrecks Peter so Tony spends the rest of the night with lots of love and aftercare, praising and reassuring Peter that it’s ok and he loves him ❤️
> 
> \-- 
> 
> I normally don't write angst cause I'm such a soft marshmallow but the aftermath of Endgame left me feeling pretty much in need of fluff so... Yep.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/184756070558/hear-me-out-peter-is-so-eager-to-please-tony))

Peter has had the biggest crush on Mr. Stark since he first lays eyes on him. Inexperienced and a bit naive, Peter never thinks that Tony would reciprocate his feelings. That's okay, Peter knows Tony's way out of his league so it's just nice to fantasize. Maybe just look at the older man and admire everything about him.

His commanding presence. His devil may care smile. Even the hints of silver at his temples makes Peter's heart quicken and his cheeks flush.

So, he never thinks that while he's looking at the older man that Tony would ever look back at _him_.

Peter almost has a goddamn heart attack when Tony presses up against him in the lab. Strong, dexterous fingers thread through his hair, then a gentle tug so that Peter turns his face towards his mentor.

A sweet kiss is pressed to his lips even while Peter stammers out, "M-Mr. Stark, I… I've never…"

Tony's sharp brown eyes, dark with what Peter eventually learns is desire.

"But you want it, don't you?" He murmurs, voice low and inviting. "You want me? Or were all those bedroom eyes you made at me just for show…?"

Peter's breath hitches in his chest. He's embarrassed but turned on because knowing Mr. Stark knows about his puppy love…

"I want it," Peter replies, breathlessly and oh, so eager. "Please, Mr. Stark, I'll… I want to be yours..."

The older man smiles and corrects gently, "Tony, sweetheart. Unless I tell you to call me Mr. Stark."

The implication makes Peter's eyes grow wide.

"Tony…" He murmurs before the older man steals his breath away with a gentle kiss

"You don't have to do anything," Tony tells him when they pull apart. "This isn't a job that requires a resume… I'll show you everything you want to know." His mouth curves into a sly grin. "You're a quick learner, aren't you?"

He knows Tony's just teasing him but he can't help but lean into the other's embrace, brown eyes locked on his own.

"Yeah," Peter says and it comes out in as a breathless plea. His eyes are fixed on Tony's mouth and he just wants the older man to kiss him again.

"Good boy," Tony smiles before he does exactly what Peter wants and kisses him senseless.

  

* * *

 

His first serious relationship and his partner is the man of his dreams. Peter works hard to keep Tony satisfied and the older man is so generous and sweet to him.

Peter blushes with every gift that Tony gives him. He melts every time they kiss. He's already been in love with the man for years but with his affections returned, Peter enters a whole nee level of bliss.

His mentor is patient with him and never goes farther than what Peter's comfortable with. He knows he's lucky that Tony is so good to him and it becomes one of his biggest fears that Tony will one day realize Peter's not good enough.

He never tells these things to the older man. Instead, he quietly confesses his worries to his best friends who often reassure him that Tony, according to Peter's own words, isn't like that. Their words help for a time, but what really helps are Tony's words of praise.

Tony's taken to calling him sweet names like baby, sweetheart, darling, and each time, Peter's heart just wants to burst out of his chest.

It's not all sweetness, though. There's a fire between them that gets Peter hot just by thinking about Tony's eyes on him. He entered the relationship a virgin and now… Now, he's not exactly an expert but he's definitely learning from one. Tony teaches him about his own body and the pleasure he can derive from it and it's… amazing. Perfect.

It often leaves Peter a mess, gasping and eyelashes fluttering as he tries to regain his breath. Tony's just so good at it that it makes Peter want to be better, too.

Tony teaches him with the same kind of patience as everything else and it's so sweet… It's perfect. Peter's perfect because Tony can't get enough of him and he's good. He does everything Tony asks of him during their games and he's a good boy.

It's another session between them and Peter's laid out on the bed. There isn't a stitch of clothing on him and Tony's above him, completely dressed with one leg pressed between Peter's trembling thighs.

"Nng…" Peter moans, hips hitching up so he can rub his bare cock against Tony's clothed erection.

"Feels good like this, yeah?" Tony's voice sends a shiver throughout his body.

Pete could only respond with short, breathless, "Yeah… yeah… so good…"

He feels Tony slip a hand between their bodies and arches his back when it wraps around his cock. Blunt teeth nibble on his earlobe and Peter whimpers, the sharp tug sending pleasure directly to his twitch cock.

"I got an idea," Tony then says. There's a certain tone he uses that Peter's almost trained to respond to. It's a low, husky sound that sounds teasing, as though Tony knows Peter's always game to try anything he wants. It's true, anyway.

"Mm?" Peter encourages, eyes hooded but his focus is always on Tony.

"Have you tried edging, sweetheart?" Tony asks while he continues to jerk Peter off. It takes a second for the boy to think because Tony's hand feels so good.

"Ah… I-I think so," Peter says.

He tries to recall if he ever did but his mind fogs over, greedy for pleasure instead of being put to work. He's definitely heard of it but hasn't really tried it. He's often too busy to dedicate the kind of time that particular exercise takes.

"You wanna give it a try?" Tony offers with a sharp smile.

His eyes travel down Peter's body, his gaze alone leaves trails of fire in their wake. Peter's cock only gets harder beneath his stare. The older man always makes him feel so desirable… So sexy...

"Yeah," Peter readily agrees. "You know I'll do it…"

Tony rewards him with a hungry kiss and when he pulls away, Peter chases after him. A firm hand pushes him back down onto the bed. Peter lands with a huff, but he likes it. He loves the way Tony handles him.

"You'd look so pretty for me…" Tony muses, "all desperate and begging for me to let you come… How many times do you think I should bring you to the edge, only to have you teetering there… Unable to come until I say so…"

The thought is so arousing that Peter thinks he can come just by listening to Tony's voice.

All he says is a breathy, "Please…"

"Okay, baby," Tony smirks, "don't come until I tell you to. Think you can do that for me?"

"Mm…" Peter moans, already looking forward to it.

For the next thirty minutes, Tony continues to play with him. Peter is so hot and eager for it, shamelessly writhing on top of the older man's sheets. A pretty flush travels down his neck and chest, every muscle trembling as he keeps himself in check.

Right away, Peter knows it won't be easy. He may be decades younger than his lover, but his stamina still needs work. Of course, Tony keeps an eye on him and he seems to know when Peter gets close. His tight, lube slick hand works Peter's cock in perfect strokes, pushing the boy closer and closer to that perfect release.

Peter almost forgets what they've planned, he just gets so caught up in the feelings running rampant inside him.

"Tony–" he groans, gritting his teeth.

The pressure is suddenly gone and he cries out, his cock bobbing pathetically in the air.

"Not until I say," Tony reminds him.

He bites back a whine because he did agree, after all. Once Tony decides he's ready again, he starts working Peter over. The build up comes faster each time and every time Tony stops, Peter is one step closer to losing it.

Second time, Peter thrown an arm over his face, unable to stop the soft whines he makes when Tony stops. It feels like his balls are permanently pulled up to his body ready to shoot at any moment if Tony just lets him…

It gets worse when Tony actually pushes a finger inside him by the third time. Peter's toes curl and he's clutching into the older man. He's only capable of saying his name at this point.

"Tony…" he groans, helpless, "A-ahh… T-Tony…"

"Just one more, sweetheart ... One more," Tony coos into his red tinged ear. He nibbles the soft flesh, sharp teeth providing just the right amount of distraction.

"You're doing so good for me, baby…" Tony murmurs and the words… oh, Peter actually sobs when he hears them because it makes him feel so good…

"One more time," Tony promises, a hint of pride in his voice.

Peter nods erratically. His cock is so hard that it hurts but it's such a sweet pain… One more and Tony will let him come. It'll be worth it… Peter's stamina needs work and for Tony to be happy with him… All worth it…

Then to Peter's dismay, Tony pulls away. Before he can protest, the older man settles between Peter's legs and drops to his elbows. He stares up at Peter who trembles just from the sheer sight of him, his smirking lips hovering right over his swollen cock.

Tony's going to–

Before Peter can say anything, the older man slips his mouth over the boy's sensitive cockhead and sucks.

Besides an almost pained sound, Peter comes without warning. Every muscle in his body seizes as he unloads all the pent up frustration that built up over the last hour. He floods Tony's mouth with his come and ends up greedily sucking in air when the worst of it is over.

He fucked up.

In the aftermath, there are tears in his eyes and he whimpers in mortification. The warm, tight heat of Tony's mouth disappears and with it gone, Peter tries to curl in on himself. He doesn't even want to look Tony in the eye because while it was the best orgasm he's had so far, he's upset with himself for fucking up the entire game.

"Pete…?" Tony sounds so concerned that it only makes the boy even more upset.

A gentle hand settles on his bare shoulder and Peter stiffens but doesn't want to shrug it off. He craves comfort and Tony's words of praise but having failed so miserably, he doesn't deserve them.

"Baby…" Tony's voice is soft and gentle like Peter hadn't proven just how bad he is. Those strong loving hands pull the boy's hands from his face. "Was it too much? Sweetheart, I'm sorry–"

Tony apologizing only makes it worse in Peter's head cause the older man didn't do anything wrong. Peter did.

"No," Peter hiccups and he's… he's crying?

There are tears in his eyes and he can't seem to stop. He's immediately pulled into the older man's arms, his head tucked beneath Tony's chin. Tony runs his hand through Peter's hair and it helps… It makes Peter feel cared for, cherished… Loved.

It's quiet for a moment while Tony giving him some time to wind down.

"Baby, sweetheart… Talk to me, please," Tony almost pleads with him, "What happened?"

Peter bites his lip. His face feels hot so he hides it in the man's chest.

"I came…" he whispers, reminding Tony what he did wrong, "I wasn't… I wasn't supposed to."

Tony doesn't stop petting his hair nor does he pull away. Then he feels Tony move, feels his breath catch in his chest when the older man kisses the top of his head.

"It's okay that you did," Tony then says, "I did play dirty…"

Peter shakes his head though. Tony's trying to comfort him, trying to shift the blame to himself.

"I wasn't good…" Peter says quietly. "I should've–"

"Hey… hey," Tony protests, pulling away so he could look in Peter's eyes. "You're always good, Pete. That– All that stuff we do, it's just to explore and learn about each other, okay?"

Peter's lips press together, about to shake his head.

Tony cups his face in his palm though and he looks so earnest when he says, "You're good, Peter, you're so good to me. I only want to do those things if you want to, okay? What matters the most to me is that you're enjoying it."

"I do want to," Peter answers, "I just… I don't want to mess up… I want to be perfect for you, Tony…"

"Baby, you are perfect," Tony tells him. "It doesn't matter what happens when we play those games, you're… Everything you do, I'm just happy to be with you, okay? Happy that I can teach you and make you feel good… God, I love that I can make you feel good..."

Is it really that simple…?

Peter wants to keep denying it. He still feels terrible but Tony's looking at him with such sincerity that it chips away at his doubts. He nods with some hesitation but then Tony's lips split into a smile at his acceptance.

"How about we clean up, hmm?" Tony suggests softly, "we can have a nice soak in the tub… Cuddle up together and watch a movie?"

"What about…?" Peter hedges when he realizes Tony spent the last hour pleasuring him and not getting anything in return.

"If it happens, it happens," Tony says with a shrug, "But for now…. I think I just wanna hold you. Is that okay?"

It sounds so nice… Just being held by his lover.

"Always…" Peter mumbles before sighing against Tony's chest. He could feel the steady, reassuring beat of Tony's heart beneath his ear.

True to his word, Tony does hold him for the rest of the night. He also pampers him, showering him with affection and love. The pet names come in abundance as do the soft sweet kisses that he lays on Peter's lips, his jaw, his cheek… Butterfly kisses, over and over until Peter's smiling, turning his face to try to catch each one on his lips.

Whispers in his ear about how lucky Tony is to have him. How much he loves Peter. More than the moon, the stars, the nanites in his reactor. Peter's face is flushed pink from the declarations but he soaks it up.

A new pet name is added to the list that night and the first time Tony calls him, "my love" Peter almost cries again. At least this time, it's from sheer happiness.

As they're cuddled close together, Peter can't help but really look at Tony Stark. He's still in awe, still just as much in love now as he was before. To him, Tony is loving and sweet… Gentle and so, so passionate. Perfect… And the way Tony holds him, nuzzles against his neck he knows Tony thinks the same of him.

Peter smiles and tugs Tony's arm over his chest. He snuggles closer, no longer paying attention to the movie, and just breathes in Tony's scent and listens to the rhythm of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
